


Too Much Is Not Enough

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-09
Updated: 2004-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Just a little porn for the masses.





	Too Much Is Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

I posted this previously on my Live Journal, and decided to post here so I at least had **something** archived. Set sometime before S4 (Justin still has long hair).

I've never written any pr0n before. And I've never written any Brian & Justin, because I was worried about not characterizing them well. But I decided to try. It's probably just the lack of sleep talking - 3 hrs sleep, a full schedule at work, and now I'm sitting here 40 minutes after I was supposed to be off to finish this up. I don't seem to be able to write unless I'm tired and strung out. Wish that wasn't the case.

Well, read at your own risk. Realize, this is a stream-of-consciousness kind of thing for me, with no feedback (yet). I'm looking for some, but be gentle, because this is my first time (with this type of thing).

* * *

Justin tossed his head, long blond hair tickling the nape of his neck as he arched his back under the ceaseless ministrations of Brian's tongue in his hole. God, he didn't think he could stand much more. He had been brought to the peak, and then held back, more times than he could remember. 

"God, Brian, please..." he moaned.

"Soon, baby, soon," murmured Brian, his voice muffled by Justin's ivory cheeks. He speared his tongue, driving deep in the teen's tasty ass. For a moment, he thought of Gene Simmons, and wished he had that tongue. He'd lick all the way up to Justin's tonsils, and probably drive the boy totally mad. He smiled at the thought.

"Please, Brian, please.... fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," Justin chanted. If he didn't come soon, he was sure that he'd have a stroke. He was truly getting desperate. Pressing his shoulders down into the mattress, he thrust his ass even higher in the air, opening himself to Brian's torture, his hands grabbing fistfuls of the deep blue duvet.

Brian pulled back and watched him writhe on the sheets, his need overwhelming him. God, he looked beautiful, like some kind of wanton angel fallen from Heaven. Done in by his own passions. He knew that he had to end the blond's torture. 

Reaching over to the bowl on the nightstand, he took out a condom and tore it open with his teeth, spitting the wrapper onto the floor. Quickly sheathing his cock, he grabbed the lube and slicked up his throbbing cock. He slid two fingers easily into Justin's open hole, and realized that the boy was already well lubed from their ass-eating session.

"Now, Brian, please... I can't wait any more," the smaller man begged. He thrust his hips back, spreading his knees wider and opening himself even more. He needed it now, and bad. "Fuck me hard, do it, do it," he cried out.

"You want it rough, little boy?" Brian taunted, smirking in the blue lights. He loved seeing the blond on the edge, knowing that he would do anything, anything at all to get his lover's thick cock up his chute. 

"Yeah, do it!" Justin panted. 

Taking a firm grip on Justin's shoulder with one hand, Brian pinned the younger man's body firmly to the mattress. He used the other to line up his latex-covered dick with Justin's shiny hole, resting it at the entrance, tormenting the blond. Moving that hand to Justin's hip, he leaned forward, his lips brushing Justin's ear. "You sure about that?" he teased.

The blonde was beyond words. He grunted, struggling against Brian's restraining hands, turning his head to the side to throw a pleading glance at his lover. "Please..."

"Here we go." With that, Brian tightened his grip and pushed inside in one long thrust, not giving him a chance to adjust. "Christ..." he huffed as he was sheathed in the boy's tight hot center.

"Ahhh," Justin hissed, as the initial stinging burn faded into a feeling of stretched fullness. God, how he loved Brian's cock. It filled him up perfectly, like they were made for each other. He loved being pinned by the larger man, held down and fucked hard. He could tell from Brian's grip and breathing that this was going to be a wild ride.

Brian flexed his jaw, drawing in a deep breath of air at the pleasure that was Justin's ass. If the boy wanted a rough ride, than he would get it. He pulled out until just the head of his cock was still inside the first ring of muscle, than drove in fully again, his balls bouncing against Justin. Again and again he repeated that motion, rotating his hips every so often to torment new nerve endings and tickle the smaller man's prostate.

Justin panted, completely beyond words. His entire being was concentrated in his ass, in the way that his insides were re-arranging to suit his lover's massive cock. He was truly being fucked into the mattress, and he spread his knees wider, arched his back more, and opened as much as he could. He wanted Brian so deep inside him when he came that he could almost taste it. His mouth moved, but he was unable to form a coherent thought. He could only mumble "fuck", "please", "more", "harder". 

Brian heard the beautiful boy begging for it, and it drove him over the top. Leaning over Justin, he placed his hands next to the boy's shoulders, his forehead between his shoulderblades, and thrust deeply, barely pulling out. A tingle started deep in his balls, and moved up through his groin, finally exploding somewhere in the middle of his body, sending sparks shooting behind his eyes. Jet after jet of thick come filled the tip of the rubber to almost bursting. In the distance, he heard Justin calling out as his own orgasm overwhelmed him. Drained, he slumped down on the blond, their bodies sticky with sweat.

Realizing that he must be crushing the smaller man, Brian rolled to the side, pulling the blond with him and cuddling him. He wanted to stay inside Justin for as long as possible, but he knew that he needed to get rid of the rubber before he needed a fishing expedition to find it. Reaching down, he secured the condom as he pulled out of the boy, smiling as he noticed Justin's unhappy moue at the sudden empty feeling. He knotted it and tossed it towards the bedside trash can, then turned back and curled up behind the blond again.

Justin happily snuggled back into Brian's strong arms. This was where he always wanted to be.

* * *

I know, it ended pretty fast, but I really can't write more right now. Maybe I'll try to pretty it up, or expand on it more later.


End file.
